


The First Cut Is The Deepest

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, hand holding, some other stuff eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor moves to LA to live with his mom. Jude and Connor try to keep a long distant relationship going but it's harder than either of the boys thought it would be. <br/>After a year They decide to break up but remain friends they still talk and skype they just keep it more platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> So random thing that popped in mind! Lemme know what you think :P   
> Owen looks like - Dylan Everett- In case your wondering :P

**_It all started because Connors dad couldn't come around and fully support his son, at least not fully. Lets be honest he's trying and he's made some progress but not exactly enough. The days went by way too fast for both Jude and Connor until they found themselves at a train station preparing to send Connor off to his moms.  " I Don't want to leave you." Connor whispered in Jude's ear as they hugged one another tightly. Be strong Jude thought to himself as they clung to one another. " I know.. I don't want to let you go.." he said softly.   Adam stood off to the side a bit giving them space so they could be all boyfriend-y and such.  Connor took in a deep breath and slowly pulled back when he heard that his train was boarding. " Hey " he said softly." I'll text you and call you every night." he said softly trying to stay positive.  Jude nodded giving a sad smile." I know and we can skype and stuff.." he said softly  looking over his boyfriends face before leaning in to kiss him. " I love you." Jude said softly. Connor smiled sadly and kissed him back." I love you too." he hugged him again. " Be safe." Jude said softly before they pulled apart again.  It was last call to board so Connor had to go, he kissed Jude again and stroked his cheek before saying " Bye" to Adam.  Then he boarded the train and he was headed to LA._ **

**_Things were really hard to adjust to for Connor and Jude being apart the first month was hell they were stuck to their phones all the time obsessing and hating not being close to one another. Luckily they had been on summer break so adjusting would maybe be easier. They were both terribly wrong. The middle of Summer came and they had locked themselves in their rooms so that they could just talk to each other. " I hate that you're not here.. That i can't  actually hug you or kiss you.. i hate this.. When are you coming home?" Jude asked sadly one night. Connor sighed." I dunno.. hopefully soon.. I mean my moms really great. Don't get me wrong i love my dad i just .. I can't take that emotional abuse anymore." he said softly. " I wanna be with you though babe." he said softly._ **

**_\---------------------------------------------------_ **

That's how every month up until September went;then their calls got shorter and less often but they still texted like crazy. " _Ugh Taylor wont stop talking about this guy she likes_.."  Connor smiled at the text before replying." _I'm sorry! try and make conversation with her about something else. I have to go for now cause i'm still getting lost on my second day."_ It's in that moment that Connor finds himself running into someone about the same height as him. " Oh shit i'm sorry." The other boy says then he pauses and looks confused." You're new here?" he asked curiously.  Connor nodded." Yeah!" he said quickly. " My second day.." he said softly. The other boy nodded. " Cool.. " he smiled. This boy was cute  he had big doe eyes like Jude and the cute floppy brown hair. " I gotta go.." Connor said after a moment of awkward silence.   Connor ended up finding most of his classes and only get lost a few times, he noticed that cute boy that he ran into earlier was in a few of classes.. Okay cool.. New friend.. he'd tell Jude about the funny encounter later. 

When later came Connor texted Jude about the encounter with the other boy but left out the cute part.   
" _It was kinda awkward... Kinda funny now actually.. Bet it looked funny._ " Connor texted as he sat down to eat dinner that night. Jude replied " _Probably was. Ugh i miss you and Taylor can talk forever did you know that?"_ Connor smirked at the text before typing out a quick message back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

After the first week their text hadn't slowed at all really.  It was quick stuff during school and afterwards they actually talked. Connor ended up getting paired with the cute boy he ran into on his second day. It was for an English project.  " I'm Connor." he said softly. The boy smiled. "I'm Owen." he said softly. Okay cute boy .. Owen.  Connor nodded.  

They ended up working on things at Connors place because as Owen vaguely put it  It would just be too loud at his place.   During their working  Jude skype called Connor because Connor forgot to text him. " Ah sorry.." Connor said softly he picked it up and looked at Jude and his cute face." Hey .. I'm.. doing school stuff." he said softly. Jude smiled at him." I'm sorry babe."  Connors eyes darted to the other boy sitting there. Owen didn't seem affected by the fact Jude called Connor babe he raised an eyebrow that was about it. " Yeah.. Babe this is Owen he's my partner on this.." he turned the camera so Jude could see this cute boy. Owen glanced up and gave a smile and small wave. " hi" he said softly. Jude had to pause because Owen had floppy brown hair, Brown eyes and he had this smooth looking tan skin. To say the least Jude was slightly jealous. " Hi" he replied.

Connor raised an eyebrow at his boyfriends tone then at his face when he saw it. " So ill text you..  and let you finish up there.." Jude said softly giving a smile.  Connor nodded."Okay." he said softly giving him a smile. " I love you." he said softly. Jude smiled " I love you too."  They ended the call. Owen and Connor worked in silence then for a few minutes. " So ... That's your?"  Owen said slowly eyebrow raising as he looked toward Connor.  Connor nodded filling in." Boyfriend. Yeah!" he smiled.  " Cool." Owen said softly. " Long distant? Wheres he?" Owen asked softly. Connor gave him a sad smile " San diego.. My home town.. it's a long story." he admitted.  They fell into a comfortable silence then.  " He's cute." Owen said softly giving Connor a smile, Connor smiled back and looked at him." Thanks!" he perked up a bit as they did their work. 


End file.
